Don't Break The Circle
by FanFreak2002
Summary: Inside's the prologue, which is pretty much the summary lol. Will end up as a Dasey, hopfully.
1. Prologue

**Prologue –**

**The Circle –**

A ritual in which a number of people, mostly even.

**Sample: 4-boys 4-girls**

Only in rare cases are there odd numbered groups.

They are entwined from blood merging, at a young age, and from then on are always in some sort of contact throughout life. They are soulmates in ways, and most have mated with each member. Some more frequently than others. All have a say in what the other does, when something happens to a member it effects the whole Circle. Every person at Fletcher Academy is a member of a Circle out of a tradition started when the school was formed, though a girls school at that time, was used to keep everyone in tact from the war in 1915. It has been in use to this very day, Now that Fletcher's is a Co-Ed school. Some members of the Circle now get married later in life. Hence why it is better to have an even number.

**When you read the next chapter when it is put up, yes, I know some names are from High School Musical. But that's how I picture them, so let's all deal lol.**


	2. Lucas Died

Casey came home, for once in a long time, to an empty house. She let out a short squeal of glee as she raced to her bedroom. She shut the curtains, and locked the door. She turned up her stereo a little more than she averagely did. Out of her closet she took out a shoebox which contained a small webcam she had bought with her babysitting money, without anyone knowing. She logged on, and was ecstatic with who was online.

**_PunkRockPrincess03: Hey, I've missed you:) _**

**_SexyBlonde101: It's great to hear from you too_**

_**PunkRockPrincess03: Though you can't hear me lol**_

_**SexyBlonde101: Ha, Ha so how you been? They treatin' you right over there?**_

_**PunkRockPrincess03: Same as usual, so…..Have you guys found anyone to replace me yet? **_

_**SexyBlonde101: Damn it Casey, you know we all love you too much to ever do something like that. We will NEVER break the circle. Not even when we're 80.**_

_**PunkRockPrincess03: Lol good to know. Do you wanna Cam it?**_

_**SexyBlonde101: Aw, feeling a bit frisky eh? **_

_**PunkRockPrincess03: For you, Hells yeah. So?**_

_**SexyBlonde101: Click your clicker, it's on.**_

_**PunkRockPrincess03: Mine too. So you wanna play checkers or cards?**_

_**SexyBlonde101: I feel like gin**_

_**PunkRockPrincess03: The drink or the game**_

_**SexyBlonde101: Lol**_

_**PunkRockPrincess03: I'm serious**_

_**SexyBlonde101: Sometimes I think you should've stayed blonde, but a nice tonic would hit the spot right about now.**_

After a few rounds of gin, the two of them were already stripped of most of their clothes, and at that moment two more guys burst into the room. Casey smiled at them as she saw her friend Corbin write:

"**Looks like Lucas found us a Cyberslut."**

Casey gave him the finger, as the other boy, Troy, wrote:

"**Should we join you?"**

She shrugged as she typed back, "**Up to you."**

Again Troy typed, "**Let us catch up to you then."**

The two boys stripped down to their boxers, and Casey subconsciously licked her lips. As she was about to unhook her bra a bang came from the door. "No one in this house wants to hear your crappy music." She heard Derek's voice blare from the other side of the wall, and she jumped in frustration as she scrambled into her clothes. She typed her farewell to the trio as fast as she could. And Troy and Corbin waved and blew her kisses, as Lucas wrote, "I'll try to call you later." Casey gave him a thumbs up as she logged off.

The day was long after that and Casey had a mind to run into the woods when George and Nora asked her to babysit. She was sixteen and was given more responsibility than a thirty year old. She wanted to be looked at as mature but not a slave to her stepfamily. Her cell rang, and she was then glad everyone in the house was asleep. "Hey." "Hey, what are you up to?" "Dozing. You?" "Homework, did Nora catch you on the cam?" "No, it was just my stepbrother." "Thank God." They were silent for a split second. "Hey Casey?" The way Lucas said it made her feel nine years old again, and at that moment she so badly wanted to be home to hold him in her arms. "Yeah?" "Why does your mom hate us so much?" "I don't she hates any of us, I think she doesn't like what we do." "If we love each other then it's not that wrong, is it?" "I don't think so." "Maybe we should hit the hay." "Yeah, love you." "Love you more." And before she could argue with him he hung up. Almost a week went by, and no word had come from any of her friends. Until one night at dinner when the phone was ringing incessantly.

"Casey can you get that?" her mother asked. She nodded as she picked up the receiver. She was shocked at the voice that came from the other end. Troy. She looked at her mother, hoping she couldn't she the guilt on her face. "This isn't a good time, my FAMILY is having dinner." She meant it as a code, but Troy went on anyway. "Casey—" "Call me back later." She hung up the phone and her mother looked at her, "Who was that?" Before she could answer the phone rang again. She picked it up harshly, "Look I told you—" "Casey, Lucas is dead!" Casey began to choke, and for a second she thought her heart had stopped beating as she hit face first on the linoleum.


End file.
